Broken
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: 'He saw the hurt and even a small flicker of anger flash behind those golden eyes, and it got his blood pumping. He was so close to breaking that Amon could taste it.' WARNING: Due to the graphic nature of this content viewer discretion is advised. DUB-CON/borderline NON-CON NSFW. Matak


"Enough!"

A loud smack reverberated throughout the room, followed by a heavy thump against the wall. Behind a large and rather cluttered desk stood a man, his face hidden behind a stark white mask. He was glaring down to the floor where a much younger man lay, his ochre eyes wide with fear and hands held out before himself in defense. The sight made the masked man snarl beneath his mask.

"Look at what you've become, bender. A frightened and weak pathetic shadow of a man you once were. You sicken me." He saw the hurt and even a small flicker of anger flash behind those golden eyes, and it got his blood pumping. He was so close to breaking that Amon could taste it. The equalist moved closer to the younger male, noticing how he trembled slightly as he drew nearer.

"Perhaps I should just rid of you and move on to that darling green-eyed brother of yours. I'm sure he would just love to know what all has transpired during your stay here with us." He mused, looking down at the other thoughtfully. Amon relished in the fact that he heard his breath hitch and the fear quickly escalated in his amber eyes.

"P-please don't… I-I'm sorry…" He stammered, sitting up and looking into pale blue eyes, biting his tongue from any further remarks that could endanger his brother's life and once again playing into Amon's hands. The older man sneered beneath his mask and stepped back, knowing he was nearly there.

"Begging will do nothing, bender. Mark my words when I say that he will have a much more… interesting experience while he awaits purification. Perhaps I will let the guards visit his cell? I'm sure with a face like his he would be a wonderful bed mate."

The thought had the firebender seeing red. His body shook violently, desperate to lunge out and force the man to take back his word, but knew it would be worse for not only him but his brother in the end. So, he swallowed his pride and grimaced at the bile in the back of his throat and shook his head.

"P-please…. don't hurt him. I'll… I-I'll do anything." Ochre eyes closed tightly as soon as he threw out his offer, only guessing what the bastard could want from him. In truth, he had a feeling what the older man wanted and the thought made the teen squirm uncomfortably.

Amon spared a glance downwards to the other, thankful that the mask hid his twisted, cheshire grin. He returned in front of the other, reaching down and grabbing a handful of the poor boy's hair and forcing his head back.

"Tell me, what is your name? I feel it is rather rude to keep evading this question after a month of asking." He questioned, having to refrain himself from laughing at the teen's tormented expression. The bender's mouth pulled back into a grimace before he answered, his response dripping with malice and contempt.

"Mako."

He was so close to breaking, but he still needed an added push to get him over the edge… and Amon knew just what to do. In an instant, he had pulled upwards, forcing Mako to his feet before he slammed him into the desk, sending papers scattering to the floor. The firebender turned around so that he was no longer facing the other, trying in vain to push himself up to a standing position but was stopped when the older man leaned into him, putting nearly all of his weight onto the young teen. The equalist chuckled breathlessly when he felt the other tense up beneath him.

"I will make sure that no harm will come to your darling brother, young one. This I promise you, but only if you promise to remember your place. Do you remember where that is, Mako?" He asked, his voice coming out in a low, seductive purr as he began to work on the young man's pants. The firebender trembled heavily, his breaths leaving him in short gasps. When he failed to answer, Amon tugged his pants down to his knees and raised a hand, bringing it down sharply on the other's ass. The solid slap was enough to elicit a small yelp from the teen before he choked back a curse and answered.

"B-beneath you…" He muttered, his face heating up at the irony of the situation. Amon smirked, his cool fingers gently massaging the same spot he just assaulted seconds ago.

"Good boy."

Mako felt a tremor make its way down his spine at Amon's words, feeling himself react to the low growl in such a shameful way. He hoped it would go unnoticed by the older man, but bit his tongue roughly when he felt the same cool fingers wrap around his hardening member and give a gentle squeeze. It only added on to his humiliation when he heard him laugh.

"It seems that you're enjoying yourself, bender. How disgusting. You really sicken me." The equalist growled, his grip on Mako tightening to where it was nearly painful. The action caused the teen to cry out from the sudden change in how he was treated, the constant flip-flopping leaving him on edge. He never knew what to expect.

"Remember your place, filthy bender. Remember that what I do for you is a favor. Remember that I will do this and much worse to your brother should you misbehave." Amon whispered, his free hand moving around to in front of Mako, three fingers forcing their way inside of his mouth. The heat the equalist felt from that alone was nearly enough to cause him to moan, not to mention the sounds that threatened to fall from the younger male's lips. Once he was sure they were coated well enough, Amon wrenched them away, a thin line of spit following from the firebender's lips before breaking away. The other felt himself clench up out of fear and anticipation, wishing more than anything that the older man would just get this done and over with.

His breathing evened out for half a second before he threw his head back and choked on a scream as Amon slid all three digits in at once, ochre eyes wide as pain shot up his spine. The masked man did not wait for him to become adjusted to the sudden intrusion, immediately setting to work on stretching and preparing the other for what was to come while his other hand continued to stroke the boy's hardened member. Mako shook his head, hands grabbing the sides of the desk and holding on like his very life depended on it. He would not scream. He would not scream. He would not—

Amon curled his fingers, in search of something as he thrusted upwards at an angle. Mako felt his resolve crumble when he felt something inside of him be struck, earning the masked man a soft hiss and a keening mewl. He had found what he was looking for, being sure to strike the same spot repeatedly as he watched the firebender beneath him squirm and try to stifle the gasps and moans of pleasure building up inside of him.

"Give up, bender. The sooner you accept your defeat, the sooner this will end." He lied smoothly, twisting his fingers slowly and spreading them apart. It was rewarded with another shaky moan. Finally, he smiled widely when he heard the other take a forced yet calming breath and felt him relax around his fingers. Such a pathetic excuse of a man.

Amon pulled his fingers out of the younger man, unfastening his own pants and freeing himself. As he began to line up to the other, he was surprised to see a pair of clouded ochre eyes glance up at him over the young male's shoulder.

"P-promise… promise me…. he'll be left alone…" He panted, his face nearly as red as his scarf. Amon blinked, momentarily stunned before he silently nodded and forced himself inside of the firebender. Ochre eyes widened in pain at the much larger intrusion, his body trying to force the older man out. It felt as if the younger of the two was being torn, his body screaming in pain and protest as a small trickle of warmth slid down his inner thighs. The equalist shuddered before he stilled, gripping the other's pale hips while his thumbs worked small circles on Mako's back in attempts to calm him. Yet it was futile as his body continued to cry out in agony and pain and…

'Oh… that's me…' Mako thought absently, never realizing he had thrown his head back and let the loud shrill cry fall from his lips finally. After a moment silence filled the room, the young male leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool surface of the desk. The masked man behind him pulled out halfway before slamming back inside, sending a new wave of pain throughout his body and earning the older man another cry. He did not wait again, setting a rapid pace as he thrusted in and out of the young firebender, each movement jarring him and sending a wave of pain throughout him which slowly dissolved into pleasure.

Amon was right, he was disgusting.

"No…no more…n-no more…" He begged, trying to twist away from the older man. Amon growled and released his grip of the boy's hips, leaning forward and covering Mako's eyes with one hand while the other snaked back to pump the forgotten cock.

"You will not speak to me like that, bender. You are done… when I saw you are done. Am. I. Understood?" He hissed into Mako's ear, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. The firebender bit back a sob at the pain and nodded silently, trying to match his captor's strokes with small thrusts of his own. Amon grinned, pushing his mask up some with the teen's shoulder before clamping his teeth down on the soft flesh, knowing he would leave a rather large mark in its wake. The younger teen suppressed a moan, warmth quickly bubbling in his stomach.

'Do it for him. Do it for him. Do it for him.' This sole thought repeated through the firebender's mind, the smiling face of his brother calming him some as he felt the older man quicken his pace, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic. The poor teen was unable to stop the deep moan that left him as he came in Amon's hand, nor was he able to suppress the small noise of protest as he felt the older man push deeper inside of him and empty himself with a low growl in Mako's ear.

Besides the men's heavy panting and small whimpers from the firebender, silence rang throughout the small room. Both were dripping with sweat, the pain between Mako's legs throbbing as he felt Amon pull out. The equalist released his hold on the other, grimacing at the mess in his hand and the mix of blood and semen slowly oozing out of the other's ass. It appeared the other was not going to be moving for some time, let alone escaping. The equalist adjusted his mask and walked around the table so that he faced the other, holding out his dripping hand to Mako's face.

"Clean up your mess, you filthy bender."

"Never." Mako looked away in disgust, making the equalist sneer at the other's disobedience. He gripped the teen's hair tightly with his other hand and forced him to look back at him.

"Foolish bender. Do not think I will hesitate to give the order to have your brother captured. I will force you to watch helplessly as I do this and more to him. Or perhaps I should let the Lieutenant and the others have at him all at once. Is that what you want?" He shouted, shaking the teen's head slightly. The two glared at one another for a moment in silence, each gauging what the other would do before Amon released him with a growl.

"Lieuten—ahh." The masked man was taken back when he felt a warm tongue quickly begin to lick his hand clean, fingers finding their back into Mako's mouth and sucked hungrily. Ochre eyes never left his all the while, and though he saw disgust and shame and hatred burning brightly there, he also found what he was looking for:

Defeat.

He had won.


End file.
